With Great Power: Red
by Me Vs. The Fandom
Summary: With enough light, darkness will disappear. But with too much darkness, the healing light will disappear. (Red's part in my WGP series. No pairings. T for character death.)


_**A/N:**__**Sorry, long A/N but contains some important info so please at least read the bold parts**__. Red's part in the WGP series. __**Each will focus around one of the Four Links, and their special power**__ (I made up a special power for each of them, get over it) and__** can be read in pretty much any order**__. This one was inspired by Kagamine Rin- Soleil. The song reminded me of Red; he's always trying to help others. __**Somewhat AU**__. __**Personalities based on the Four Swords manga**__. As for __**the ending… have any of you read any Greek myths? In a lot of those, when the hero died, their soul or spirit was put into the stars and formed a constellation**__. So, yeah, that's what I… yeah._

* * *

"Red! Get over here and help us!" Blue called, blocking one of Vaati's tentacles.

Red watched, silent, as the other three fought against the wind mage. Vaati's tentacles were lashing out wildly, but it looked more like he was trying to defend himself than attack them. He was staring at Red, and the young hero could see sadness in his eye. He heard the wind mage's voice, but the others didn't seem to. Only two words were spoken… "Save me".

Red dashed over to Vaati. "Stop!" He cried, pushing the others away. "Don't hurt him!"

"Red, what's wrong with you?!" Blue gasped.

Red walked over to Vaati calmly. The monster's tentacles were no longer moving so frantically. He was looking at Red almost expectantly. Red held out his hand. "It's okay," He said. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry. If you let me, maybe I can make it go away."

The other three watched in shock as Red put his hand on Vaati and his Triforce glowed. "I'll save you," He whispered. "I'll take the horrible pain and darkness away."

The glow increased to a nearly blinding light, causing the three heroes to close their eyes and look away. When the glow died down and they looked back, they saw Red standing there with a small smile on his face, embracing a pale lavender boy that they recognized as Vaati's human form. "Is it better now?" Red asked.

"Yes… thank you," Vaati whispered.

"Good, that makes me happy." Red said.

Vaati pulled back and stood up. He was a bit taller than Red, so he looked down at the hero and smiled. "How can I thank you?"

"You don't have to." Red smiled back. "I just wanted to help you."

Vaati gave Red an appreciative nod before snapping his fingers and floating off on the wind. Red turned to the others and smiled. "Well… what now? Should we find Zelda and go home?"

"Uh… we might have other problems," Green said, pointing at the huge dark cloud of monsters and demons flying toward them. "I think they might be mad about Vaati…"

Red turned to look at them. The monsters swarmed around him. At first, they all thought they might be attacking the young hero for what he'd done, but then they saw Red inside the cloud purifying each and every one of them as he had done for Vaati.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Vio mumbled.

"What?" Green asked. "What could go wrong? Red's helping them."

"But you remember how I said I read about powers like this? They usually take a huge toll on the user," Vio said. "Sometimes… even resulting in death. You're supposed to rest after each use so that you don't get overwhelmed."

"But… he's healing all of them without any breaks!" Blue gasped.

"That's why I'm concerned," Vio looked at Red, in the cloud of monsters. "He's using too much of his pure light power… and if he uses it all…"

"RED! RED, STOP!" Blue called. "TAKE A BREAK!"

Red couldn't hear them over the noise of the monsters yelling. He was starting to feel very tired and weak, but he didn't stop. "It's okay," he whispered as he purified more monsters. "I'll save all of you."

All the monsters, most of them now pure, started to fly away. But Red was nowhere to be seen. "RED?!" Blue called out. "RED!"

"He's… he's still in there!" Green cried. "They're flying away with him!"

The three of them stared, trying desperately to think of a way to save Red, but nothing came to mind. Then a purple blur flew past them and into the swarm of monsters. Red started to fall a moment later, his eyes closed and his skin looking burned and black in some spots. He wasn't moving at all. Yes, he could just be unconscious, but they all knew that wasn't the case. He was dead, never to wake up again.

The purple blur caught him, and they recognized it as Vaati, as the wind mage pushed Red up into the sky on a gust of wind. There was a bright glow of light, then Red disappeared.

"What—WHERE DID HE GO?!" Blue yelled, staring at Vaati. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Vaati turned to them. "He was already dead," He said. "He used up all of his life force. I changed his form... that is all I did."

"What did you…" Green asked.

"Look up." Vaati said.

The three of them did as Vaati said. The first thing they noticed was a new star, glowing brighter than all the rest. "Now he can continue to shine forever," Vio whispered.

"Exactly." Vaati nodded and looked up at the sky with them. "Red, my debt to you is repaid. You saved me, so I have given you a new life."

The star seemed to be twinkling even brighter as the wind mage thanked him.


End file.
